Her greatest love
by 02melanienie
Summary: Tonight she saved the village, she inspired the soldiers, she gave faith to everyone. She fought, she drank, she danced. But she also loved... - A little one-shot about what happened between Steve and Diana that night-


I'm sure i'm not the only one left curious and captivated by the night Diana and Steve spent together. So I wrote this one-shot, hope you will enjoy. Leave a review to let me know:

Info: English is not my first language so feel free to comment and correct my writing in the reviews, i would appreciate it very much.

* * *

Snow was still falling on the small village. Everything was dark, so quiet. It felt like the town had never been so quiet before and everyone was peacefully sleeping. Almost everyone. In the darkness of the night, a light was still shining at a window. When they first walked into the room together, he only wanted to make sure that she was safe for the night. But, as her eyes inspected the room, he couldn't keep himself from staring at her. She was so beautiful, in the dim light of the bedroom. Flashes of the events that occurred flashed before his eyes. How strong and powerful she had been on the battlefield and yet, how vulnerable she felt in his arms when they had danced earlier this evening. But he must have stared too long because a few seconds later, her eyes laid on him. And it was too late, he was too weak to turn around and leave. No words were told. But their eyes said everything. How much he wanted to stay with her but at the same time how much he feared that she wouldn't allow him. He didn't want to rush anything. He knew she deserved so much, so much more than what he could offer. But with only her gaze, she let him in and he finally stepped in and closed the door behind him.

He approached her, slowly. She hadn't taken her eyes away from him. And when he was close enough, he brushed his hand against her cheek and she put hers on his face. He couldn't describe her gaze…it was at the same time passion and trust. But he was only feeling as if she was offering something to him. No man would ever deserve her, he was sure of that. But somehow, tonight, she decided that he was worth it and that was something he would never forget. Their faces were so close now, lips inches away from each other. And then she kissed him. And he hold her close, so tight, like he would never let her go. Because it was the truth, he didn't want to let her go, ever. She was the most precious thing he had ever hold. When their eyes met again, she had still this indescribable look, and still her eyes were full of trust, no sign of fear. So this time, he was the one to kiss her, with passion and he felt her hand slide on his hair, and then grabbed the hair on the back of his head so he brought her closer to him and kissed her again, slowly this time. He knew he had to be gentle, and loving.

-'Are you sure you…'

But she cut his whisper by another kiss so he sat on the bed with her. He let his hands discover her body, leaving sensual caresses on her skin and small kisses on her neck.

She let him touch her, kiss her… his hands on her body felt so good, it felt right. Each time he would do something new he would go slow, and stop to see if she was still okay. And each time she would look at him deeply and kiss him again. She wanted him. She didn't really know what this kind desire was until now, but she knew that she needed him. On Themyscira she learned to be cautious, especially of men. But Steve was somehow different. She felt that she could trust him. So when his hand slid on her shoulder, she took off her coat and began taking off his shirt. She had seen him naked before but at the time, it didn't matter to her. Of course, she was curious, the only male bodies she had seen before were simple drawings in books. But now, tonight, she discovered his body for the first time. Her fingers traced a sensual path down his neck, towards his stomach and she could swear she saw him shivered as she did so. Then she closed her eyes and held his hand tight interlocking their fingers, their body becoming one.

He knew how much she believed in love and how little she knew about humans. He wanted to show her, how men could love, how he could love her. If tonight was his only chance, if tomorrow never came, he wanted to make sure he had given her everything he had left this night; his body, his heart and his soul.

Her head was laying on his shoulder. She was listening to his steady breath, his chest lifting in rhythm, her hand stroking his chest peacefully.

She was afraid that when he would wake up, everything would be over. This moment captured forever. A memory unreachable, buried in her head. Something to reach for if she ever came to questioned the power of love. She was meant to accomplish a great destiny. Inside, she really hoped that he would follow her in her quest, help her destroy Ares and restore peace between humans. And as she watched the sun rising by the window, she dreamt that maybe, once everything would be over, he would show her how it is to live the way he described it to her when they danced. To get married, have children. A part of her wished that they could experienced it together. She felt him twitch by her side and she managed to place a soft kiss on his lips without waking him up. She snuggled against him as the sun filled up the room. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met by hers and her smile. And he smiled back.

-'Ready to save the World, Steve?

-For now, I'm focused on saving the day, I'll let you save the world', he chuckled softly.

-'Together, we can do both', she added.

-'You don't really need me, you know? You're incredible by yourself, you…'

He stopped mid-sentence. He wanted to tell her that he admired her, loved her so much but he couldn't. They had to go, she had to accomplish her mission.

…

Years passed and still, she kept wishing that he had tell her this night that he loved her. Just to be able to say that she loved him back.

" _I wish we had more time._ _I love you. »_

She remembered his words clearly now, even more clearly than when he had said them to her. They kept haunting her mind, like a bittersweet memory. A simple regret. Five words she didn't have the opportunity to say:

"I love you too, Steve"


End file.
